1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular step systems and, more particularly, to support devices for modular steps especially of the prefabricated type utilized in swimming pools.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-ground swimming pools naturally have sides or sidewalls that are substantially vertical. The average swimming pool has vertical sidewalls that extend downwardly several feet from an upper surface of the pool deck. In view of this, swimming pools have some sort of ladder, steps, or the like to assist one in getting into and out of the pool. Generally, permanent steps are provided at the shallow end of in-ground swimming pools.
In some types of swimming pools, such as those constructed entirely of concrete, permanent steps are usually formed from bricks or tiles which are set in cement or concrete. However, many swimming pools today utilize prefabricated step modules that are carried to the site and readily installed therein. One type of step module is formed of acrylic and/or fiberglass laminates or vinyl covered metal. These types of step modules are relatively strong and will generally adequately support the weight of an adult. The drawback to such step modules is their tendency to delaminate, splinter, corrode, or puncture. Since these step modules are permanently installed in the sidewall of the swimming pool, replacement is cumbersome.
Because of these problems and other considerations, stair modules are now predominately prefabricated unitary structures formed of some type of suitable plastic composite or the like that can withstand temperature related expansion and contraction. However, such materials are generally relatively flexible so that the steps may yield under a person's weight, thereby giving the person an insecure feeling. Also, the structural integrity of such stair modules may be compromised.
Therefore, there have been devised various support structures to reinforce the steps of such prefabricated plastic stair modules. Stacked blocks or bricks have been used for support, but this requires footers and building the support from the ground up, requiring shims for leveling. Other examples of such support structures may include support posts having bearing plates or pads connected to their upper ends which are placed under the stair tread, or a longitudinal stiffening member which is bonded to the apices at the serrated surface on the underside of the stair tread. Another type of known support structure includes unitary support braces formed of a suitable plastic material which are strategically situated under the stair module treads. Each support brace has a plurality of horizontal step supports corresponding in number to the stair treads. Extending vertically from the horizontal step supports are integral tabs that are positioned to register unto slots formed within transverse stiffening ribs on the underside of the stair treads.
A problem with known support structures is that prefabricated stair modules are manufactured with varying stair tread widths, or vary in size by manufacturer. Thus, in order to accommodate all sizes and types of prefabricated stair modules, the prior art needed to have several sizes of support structure assemblies.
What is needed in the art is a stair support brace that can accommodate many sizes and styles of prefabricated stair modules, and is adaptable to various support configurations.